Porque era óbvio
by LuyCastro
Summary: Porque entre eles dois nada poderia ser mais certo. Porque era óbvio. /coleção de curtas Brony
1. Gênio

_**Porque era óbvio**_

_Sinopse: __Porque entre eles dois nada poderia ser mais certo. Porque era óbvio. /coleção de curtas Brony_

_Disclaimer: __Avengers não me pertence e problema é completamente meu, já que ninguém liga pra isso. Cryando._

_Avisos:__ homemxhomem, slash, yaoi, gayzice, chame como quiser, mas dois caras lindos se pegam (implicitamente) aqui, e eu não queria ter o desprazer e receber comentários preconceituosos; logo, não gosta não leia - coloquei K+ na classificação por causa de umas citações despudoradas do Stark mais tarde, mas fora isso, acho que nada de mais._

_Essa coleção de ones não tem previsão de fim. Talvez elas acabem ficando ultrapassadas com os próximos filmes, mas foda-se. Não há limites para o amor. 3_

_Presente para a Gigismart-chan, a minha nee nee mais linda._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gênio<strong>_

- Então... Eu gosto de você.

- Ah... Obrigado Stark. Também acho você legal.

- Não disse que te acho legal, disse que gosto de você. Honre o título de gênio, Dr. Banner.

- Isso foi uma ofensa?

- Sim. Espera... Como? Não, não. Eu disse que gosto de você!

- E depois disse que eu não sou legal e deu a entender que não sou digno de ser chamado de gênio.

- Não. Quero dizer, sim, mas não foi assim! O que eu estou tentando dizer é que eu-

- Que você gosta de mim. Saquei. Mas não sabe fazer amigos e age que nem um babaca. Também gosto de você, Stark. A gente pode sair pra beber qualquer dia desses e-

- Para. Você não está me entendendo. Espera, você bebe?

- Adoro fanta laranja.

- Mas-

- Bom, é isso, certo? Vou indo. Estou em horário de trabalho e o meu chefe costuma dar piti por qualquer coisa.

- Eu sou seu chefe!

- Estou sabendo.

- !

- ...

- !

- !

- Quem vai dar piti agora, ein?

- Ahn? O que foi isso? P-p-por que você me..?

- Beijou? Porque eu gosto de você, porra! 'To tentando dizer isso à meia hora, gênio.

- Você está sendo irônico de novo?

- Eu... O que?

- Está sendo irônico ao me chamar de gênio tentando insinuar que eu sou lerdo?

- Sim! Pelo amor de Deus, eu-

- Então me deixa pensar no que aconteceu agora e na sua declaração. Só não espere uma resposta muito rápida, porque eu sou lerdo. Vou trabalhar.

- Espera..! Banner!


	2. O porquê

_**Porque era óbvio**_

_Sinopse: __Porque entre eles dois nada poderia ser mais certo. Porque era óbvio. /coleção de curtas Brony_

_Disclaimer: __The Avengers não me pertence e o problema é completamente meu, já que ninguém liga pra isso. Cryando._

_Avisos:__ homemxhomem, slash, yaoi, gayzice, chame como quiser, mas dois caras lindos se pegam (implicitamente) aqui, e eu não queria ter o desprazer de receber comentários preconceituosos; logo, não gosta não leia - coloquei K+ na classificação por causa de umas citações despudoradas do Stark mais tarde, mas fora isso, acho que nada de mais._

_Essa coleção de ones não tem previsão de fim. Talvez elas acabem ficando ultrapassadas com os próximos filmes, mas foda-se. Não há limites para o amor. 3  
>Presente para a Gigismart-chan, a minha nee nee mais linda.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>O porquê<strong>_

- Mas... Por quê?

- Como assim "por quê"?

- Só... Por quê?

- Precisa de motivo?

- Claro que precisa! Isso é por... Você- você não está fazendo isso por pena, não é? Stark, se você estiver fazendo isso por pena, eu-

- Cala a boca, Bruce! Eu não quero te agarrar e enfiar a mão dentro das suas calças por pena! É porque você é tão inteligente, e amável e... Verde!

- Verde?

- É, sabe. _O Outro Cara_ é verde. Você também fica meio verde quando anda de moto com o Steve. É engraçado.

- _O Outro Cara_ é engraçado? Você realmente está me dizendo isso?

- É só que... Droga, Banner, eu gosto de você inteiro! Irritado, controlado, concentrado no trabalho... Você é extremamente gostável, com _O Cara_ ou sem ele.

- Gostável?

- É. Quando você encara a gente com esses olhos grandes e brilhantes, aposto que até o super escoteiro tem vontade de te agarrar. Mas vai ficar só na vontade mesmo, o idiota.

- Super escoteiro?

- Você só vai ficar repetindo o que eu falo?

- Você está falando do Steve?

- Porque o escoteiro é Steve e eu sou Stark?

- Porque eu não vou te dar mais intimidade do que você acha que tem. E o Steve não gosta de mim, pelo amor!

- Não disse isso. Eu disse que ele te agarraria. Eu é que gosto de você!

- Oh meu Deus, é claro que não! Ele é o Capitão América! Por que ele iria gostar de mim?

- Eu não disse que ele gosta! Que obsessão é essa por esse termo? Eu gosto de você! Eu sou o Homem de Ferro e gosto de você!

- Exibido. Mas, sério, o que diabos o Capitão América veria em mim?

- Escuta, vamos parar de falar dele, ok?


	3. Convencendo

**_Porque era óbvio_**

_Sinopse: Porque entre eles dois nada poderia ser mais certo. Porque era óbvio. /coleção de curtas Brony_

_Disclaimer: The Avengers não me pertence e o problema é completamente meu, já que ninguém liga pra isso. Cryando._

_Avisos: homemxhomem, slash, yaoi, gayzice, chame como quiser, mas dois caras lindos se pegam (implicitamente) aqui, e eu não queria ter o desprazer de receber comentários preconceituosos; logo, não gosta não leia - coloquei K+ na classificação por causa de umas citações despudoradas do Stark mais tarde, mas fora isso, acho que nada de mais._

_Essa coleção de ones não tem previsão de fim. Talvez elas acabem ficando ultrapassadas com os próximos filmes, mas foda-se. Não há limites para o amor. 3_

_Presente para a Gigismart-chan, a minha nee nee mais linda._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Convencendo<em>**

- Sabe, Bruce, você está mais abusado depois que eu me declarei pra você.

- Perdão?

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu. Sabe, antes você não me chamava de idiota na cara dura e pelo menos fingia estar agradecido pelos imensos esforços que eu fiz ao te abrigar.

- Eu estou morando nos alojamentos da Stark e trabalhando. Não sou um peso morto.

- Os alojamentos estão cheios, e a sua presença lá atrapalha. Como amigo e amante eu te ofereço asilo político. Não precisa agradecer.

- "então é isso o que ele queria" Obrigado Tony, mas eu gosto muito dos meus aposentos.

- Como seu chefe eu posso te expulsar de lá!

- E eu falo com o Steve e pergunto se ele não quer dividir um apartamento comigo.

- Eu disse que posso, não que faria.

- Que bom.

- Vem morar comigo!

- Não.

- Então eu vou morar com você!

- Te acuso de abuso sexual.

- Eu compro bons advogados.

- Ótimo. Espero que ache meu sofá confortável.

- Eu não durmo em sofás.

- Então durma na sua cama.

- Bruce!

- Eu?

- Por favor!

- Não.

- Eu.. Você.. Urgh! Vai trabalhar então!

- Eu me concentraria melhor se você parasse de me apalpar.

- Estou te convencendo a mudar de idéia.

- Oh.

- Está funcionando?

- Não.

- Tsc, você joga pesado.

- É porque eu estou ficando abusado. Sabe, o cara que é dono disso tudo gosta de mim.

- Estou começando a ter pena desse cara.

- Eu também.


	4. A seca

**_Porque era óbvio_**

_Sinopse: Porque entre eles dois nada poderia ser mais certo. Porque era óbvio. /coleção de curtas Brony_

_Disclaimer: The Avengers não me pertence e o problema é completamente meu, já que ninguém liga pra isso. Cryando._

_Avisos: homemxhomem, slash, yaoi, gayzice, chame como quiser, mas dois caras lindos se pegam (implicitamente) aqui, e eu não queria ter o desprazer de receber comentários preconceituosos; logo, não gosta não leia - coloquei K+ na classificação por causa de umas citações despudoradas do Stark mais tarde, mas fora isso, acho que nada de mais._

_Essa coleção de ones não tem previsão de fim. Talvez elas acabem ficando ultrapassadas com os próximos filmes, mas foda-se. Não há limites para o amor. 3_

_Presente para a Gigismart-chan, a minha nee nee mais linda._

* * *

><p><strong><em>A seca<em>**

- Você está bem?

- Claro. Eu sou lindo, rico e inteligente, não tinha como melhorar.

- Você está com raiva.

- Tsc.

- Você está com raiva!

- Não estou!

- Ai meu Deus, eu- Tony, me desculpa, eu só-

- Cale a boca e pare de me seduzir com a sua fofura, Dr. Banner, isso é comportamento inapropriado para o ambiente de trabalho.

- Mas você-

- Eu sou lindo, rico e inteligente. Homens assim não sentem raiva.

- Todo mundo fica com raiva quando está na seca.

- Eu não estou... "na seca".

- Bom, eu estou. E nós dois estamos... Isso.

- Me desculpe; "isso"?

- Você entendeu.

- Não, não entendi. Me esclareça o termo, por favor Dr. Banner.

- Não força, Tony.

- Não consegue explicar?

- Tony...

- N-a-m-o-r-a-n-d-o.

- ...

- Por que o silêncio?

- Estou espantando. Não sabia que estávamos namorando.

- ... Não estamos?

- Estamos? Não me lembro de ter recebido a proposta.

- Eu achei que fosse tipo um acordo mudo. A gente fica sem transar com ninguém e-

- ...

- ...

- ...

- Isso não foi uma acusação.

- Eu sei.

- Não, sério. Desculpa.

- ...


	5. Futuro não muito próximo

**_Porque era óbvio_**

_Sinopse: Porque entre eles dois nada poderia ser mais certo. Porque era óbvio. /coleção de curtas Brony_

_Disclaimer: The Avengers não me pertence e o problema é completamente meu, já que ninguém liga pra isso. Cryando._

_Avisos: homemxhomem, slash, yaoi, gayzice, chame como quiser, mas dois caras lindos se pegam (implicitamente) aqui, e eu não queria ter o desprazer de receber comentários preconceituosos; logo, não gosta não leia - coloquei K+ na classificação por causa de umas citações despudoradas do Stark mais tarde, mas fora isso, acho que nada de mais._

_Essa coleção de ones não tem previsão de fim. Talvez elas acabem ficando ultrapassadas com os próximos filmes, mas foda-se. Não há limites para o amor. 3_

_Presente para a Gigismart-chan, a minha nee nee mais linda._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Futuro não muito próximo<em>**

- O que você queria ser quando era criança?

- Eu? Bom, eu já era rico, mas queria continuar.

- Não seja bobo, Tony. Com o que você queria trabalhar? Que curso queria fazer?

- Ah, eu realmente não pensava muito nisso. Quero dizer, eu gostava de estudar algumas coisas, e saber de tudo era legal, mas trabalhar? Não gosto disso nem hoje, cara.

- Você é realmente absurdo.

- O que? Ah, para. Ser bilionário era uma das minhas muitas qualidades. Eu aproveitava.

- Estou achando que isso é sua única qualidade.

- Eu salvo o mundo direto, sabe? E sou lindo pra caralho, sem contar a inteligência.

- Tudo é discutível.

- Sério? Bom, senhor eu-não-tenho-nenhum-defeito, por que você está comigo então?

- Pelo dinheiro, ué. Uma espécie de golpe da barriga.

- Pra dar um golpe da barriga você precisa ficar grávido...

- Eu ainda estou pensando nesse detalhe.

- A gente podia transar pra caramba e ver no que dá.

- Tony, eu sou homem.

- Eu sei. E é lindo também. Eu só estava ajudando no seu plano, de qualquer forma. Ingrato.

- Você quer só transar.

- Eu não diria "só". Eu diria "bastante".

- Você sabe que o Hulk-

- Eu aposto que se você consegue carregar o Hulk aí dentro, você carrega uma criança.

- Você é doente. E não.

- Ingrato.

- Se você quer me ajudar tanto assim, casa comigo pra eu te matar depois.

- ... Isso foi um pedido, Bruce?

- Com certeza não.

- Graças a Deus.


	6. Votação

**_Porque era óbvio_**

_Sinopse: Porque entre eles dois nada poderia ser mais certo. Porque era óbvio. /coleção de curtas Brony_

_Disclaimer: The Avengers não me pertence e o problema é completamente meu, já que ninguém liga pra isso. Cryando._

_Avisos: homemxhomem, slash, yaoi, gayzice, chame como quiser, mas dois caras lindos se pegam (implicitamente) aqui, e eu não queria ter o desprazer de receber comentários preconceituosos; logo, não gosta não leia - coloquei K+ na classificação por causa de umas citações despudoradas do Stark mais tarde, mas fora isso, acho que nada de mais._

_Essa coleção de ones não tem previsão de fim. Talvez elas acabem ficando ultrapassadas com os próximos filmes, mas foda-se. Não há limites para o amor. 3_

_Presente para a Gigismart-chan, a minha nee nee mais linda._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Votação<strong>_

- Você não pode usar nosso espaço de comunicação pra essa coisa ridícula, Stark!

- Pare de reclamar e apenas vote, Escoteiro.

* * *

><p>- Isso é mesmo sério?<p>

- Só vote, agente Barton.

* * *

><p>- Eu não sou paga pra responder essa putaria, Stark.<p>

- Eu pago, Natasha.

- ...

* * *

><p>- O que, em nome de Odin, é isso?<p>

- Um estudo muito importante, grandão. Responda só depois que considerar todas as possibilidades.

- ... Isso é sério, Homem de Ferro?

- Sim, claro. E já disse que pode me chamar de Tony, loiro.

* * *

><p>- TONY!<p>

- Calma, amor. Não fique verde.

- O QUE DIABOS ISSO QUER DIZER?

- Que você não fique estressado demais e vire o Hulk.

- EU NÃO- Eu não estou estressado! E estou falando daquela votação ridícula!

- EU SEI, TAMBÉM ESTOU INDIGNADO! COMO ASSIM TODO MUNDO ACHA QUE VOCÊ É O ATIVO?

- VOCÊ NÃO PODE ABRIR UM ESPAÇO ONLINE PRA DISCUTIR NOSSA VIDA SEXUAL, TONY!

- Calma. Porque não?

- PORQUE ELA NÃO EXISTE!

- Ainda, Dr. Banner. Espera amor, verde não. Verde é ruim! Bruce!

* * *

><p>- Até você, Fury?<p>

- Ah, você sabe, ele tem o outro cara e tal.

- Mas-

- E você faz tudo o que ele fala. É realmente impressionante. Quase uma dona-de-casa submissa. Sem os dotes, claro.

- !


	7. Ainda sobre sexo

**_Porque era óbvio_**

_Sinopse: Porque entre eles dois nada poderia ser mais certo. Porque era óbvio. /coleção de curtas Brony_

_Disclaimer: The Avengers não me pertence e o problema é completamente meu, já que ninguém liga pra isso. Cryando._

_Avisos: homemxhomem, slash, yaoi, gayzice, chame como quiser, mas dois caras lindos se pegam (implicitamente) aqui, e eu não queria ter o desprazer de receber comentários preconceituosos; logo, não gosta não leia - coloquei K+ na classificação por causa de umas citações despudoradas do Stark mais tarde, mas fora isso, acho que nada de mais._

_Essa coleção de ones não tem previsão de fim. Talvez elas acabem ficando ultrapassadas com os próximos filmes, mas foda-se. Não há limites para o amor. 3_

_Presente para a Gigismart-chan, a minha nee nee mais linda._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ainda sobre sexo<strong>_

- Isso já está chato, Stark.

- Agora eu sou Stark?

- Você me perdeu quando quis ser o ativo.

- ...

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

- Pare de rir, escoteiro. Pelo menos eu já transei.

- Seu..!

- Pelo menos o Steve pode transar agora.

- Realmente! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

- De que lado você está, Bruce?

- Do lado de quem não está tentando abaixar as minhas calças!

- Se você quiser eu posso rasgá-las.

- Ei caras, eu ainda estou aqui!

- Vai embora então, loiro burro!

- Isso, vamos indo, Steve. Eu te levo até o terreo.

- Ei, Bruce, volta aqui! Você fica.

- Tchau amor. Até mais tarde. Steve, que tal um café agora?

- Pode ser.

- BRUCE!


	8. Gripe

**_Porque era óbvio_**

_Sinopse: Porque entre eles dois nada poderia ser mais certo. Porque era óbvio. /coleção de curtas Brony_

_Disclaimer: The Avengers não me pertence e o problema é completamente meu, já que ninguém liga pra isso. Cryando._

_Avisos: homemxhomem, slash, yaoi, gayzice, chame como quiser, mas dois caras lindos se pegam (implicitamente) aqui, e eu não queria ter o desprazer de receber comentários preconceituosos; logo, não gosta não leia - coloquei K+ na classificação por causa de umas citações despudoradas do Stark mais tarde, mas fora isso, acho que nada de mais._

_Essa coleção de ones não tem previsão de fim. Talvez elas acabem ficando ultrapassadas com os próximos filmes, mas foda-se. Não há limites para o amor. 3_

_Presente para a Gigismart-chan, a minha nee nee mais linda._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gripe<strong>_

- Ai meu Deus. E agora? E AGORA? Cade o escoteiro quando se precisa dele? Ele deve entender dessas coisas de menininhas enfermeiras e- Bruce, BRUCE! Não feche os olhos! Não vá para a luz, Bruce! Por favor, eu sou tão novo, lindo e rico pra ficar viúvo!

- Tony, será que você não poderia calar essa maldita boca? Estou fechando os olhos porque estou com dor de cabeça e você não para de gritar.

- Ah, me desculpa se eu me preocupo, sr. Ignorante. Achei que estivesse morrendo.

- Pelo amor de Deus, eu só estou com febre.

- Com 39°, Bruce! Quase morrendo!

- Eu fico irritado e me transformo num monstro gigante verde. Isso não te preocupa. Fico com febre e você tem um ataque. Ótimo.

- Mas, Bruce…

- Suas prioridades são realmente deturpadas.

- Mas…

- E se você realmente estivesse preocupado, você devia ir pegar um antitérmico pra mim, um remédio para dor de cabeça e água. E sair daqui, antes que eu te passe essa gripe.

- Você poderia ter dito isso logo.

- E você poderia ter calado a boca, mas nós dois somos difíceis.

- Maldito. Da próxima vez te deixo morrendo.

- …

- Urgh, não tente me comprar com beijinhos, Banner! Você e essa sua mente diabólica só querem me passar virose pra eu morrer e…

- …

- … Ok Bruce. Largue meu pescoço. Em uma situação normal eu abusaria de você, mas são 39° C de febre e…

- …

- Aaaahn…

- …

- ÁGUA! Vou pegar água! JARVIS, NÓS TEMOS ANTITÉRMICO AQUI?

- Tooony, volta aqui! Hahahahaha- Ai, ai minha cabeça…


	9. Ovo frito

**_Porque era óbvio_**

_Sinopse: Porque entre eles dois nada poderia ser mais certo. Porque era óbvio. /coleção de curtas Brony_

_Disclaimer: The Avengers não me pertence e o problema é completamente meu, já que ninguém liga pra isso. Cryando._

_Avisos: homemxhomem, slash, yaoi, gayzice, chame como quiser, mas dois caras lindos se pegam (implicitamente) aqui, e eu não queria ter o desprazer de receber comentários preconceituosos; logo, não gosta não leia - coloquei K+ na classificação por causa de umas citações despudoradas do Stark mais tarde, mas fora isso, acho que nada de mais._

_Essa coleção de ones não tem previsão de fim. Talvez elas acabem ficando ultrapassadas com os próximos filmes, mas foda-se. Não há limites para o amor. 3_

_Presente para a Gigismart-chan, a minha nee nee mais linda._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ovo frito<strong>_

- Certo… Acho que estou pegando o jeito. O que eu faço agora?

- Pegando o jeito, Tony? Você só acabou de ligar o fogão!

- Oooh, tudo bem então, Dr. Banner. Nos ilumine com sua imensa sabedoria no que se refere a sobrevivência em selva e mostre como se faz isso.

- Tony… Eu só estou te ensinando a fritar um ovo. Por favor, não faça drama, coloque logo o óleo na panela, e pare de tentar fugir. Um dia você vai ter que aprender a se cuidar sozinho, ok?

- Haha, que lindo, Bruce. E o que você acha que eu venho fazendo todo esse tempo antes de você me conhecer, uhn? Assim está bom?

- Não, coloque mais olho ou o ovo vai agarrar. Assim, assim. Enfim, o que eu acho é que você tem se aproveitado da Pepper e de trilhões de empregados durante toda a sua vida.

- Oh, me desculpe se eu sou rico, e não preciso me preocupar em ficar tirando a poeira das minhas janelas, Banner.

- Pare de show Stark. Isso, assim. Quebre com cuidado pra não espirra o óleo. Cuidado! AI! ESPIRROU O ÓLEO, TONY!

- EU SEI! ESPIRROU EM MIM TAMBÉM! EU SÓ NUNCA TINHA FEITO ISSO, OK?

- Aaaaaaah, pobre menino rico!

- Seu-

- Escute. Eu não estou tentando te transformar em uma dona de casa. Só que existem coisas que você precisa saber fazer sozinho, ok? Para casos de emergência, ou pra não ser tão dependente do seu dinheiro pra tudo. Mexe um pouco pra não grudar no fundo.

- Eu posso ser dependente do meu dinheiro por muito tempo. Não vejo problemas com isso. Ei, já grudou. O que eu faço agora?

- Uhnf. Ok, senhor o-meu-dinheiro-pode-tudo. Termine isso sozinho. E depois veja se consegue comprar um namorado novo pra você também, ok?

- Hey, Bruce, para de drama. É só um ovo.

- …

- Bruce! Volta aqui! BRUCE, TA ESPIRRANDO! AI! BRUCEEE..!


	10. Chaves

**_Porque era óbvio_**

_Sinopse: Porque entre eles dois nada poderia ser mais certo. Porque era óbvio. /coleção de curtas Brony_

_Disclaimer: The Avengers não me pertence e o problema é completamente meu, já que ninguém liga pra isso. Cryando._

_Avisos: homemxhomem, slash, yaoi, gayzice, chame como quiser, mas dois caras lindos se pegam (implicitamente) aqui, e eu não queria ter o desprazer de receber comentários preconceituosos; logo, não gosta não leia - coloquei K+ na classificação por causa de umas citações despudoradas do Stark mais tarde, mas fora isso, acho que nada de mais._

_Essa coleção de ones não tem previsão de fim. Talvez elas acabem ficando ultrapassadas com os próximos filmes, mas foda-se. Não há limites para o amor. 3_

_Presente para a Gigismart-chan, a minha nee nee mais linda._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chaves<strong>_

- Tony?

- Heeeeeeeeeeeeey Bruce! Como es-esta você? HIC

- Tony, você 'ta bebendo?

- Nããããããããão. Mentira! JARVIS, SEU FOFOQUEIRO!

- Tony, pare de gritar. Isso é ridículo. E não foi o Jarvis que me contou, é perceptível.

- Não é não. É tradição, Bruce. O que acontece com todos os meus natais desde que eu tinha quinze anos. Excluindo os que eu passei com a Pepper, porque ela sempre ganhava pelo cansaço. E o Jarvis fofocava pra ela e ela escondia minhas garrafas de whisky.

- Seria tocante, Stark, se essa não fosse uma atitude tão covarde. Não consegue lidar com uma data carregada de significados e se embebeda.

- Eu não… Eu só queria…

- E você só pensou no que queria, mas em nenhum momento pensou que eu poderia querer passar o dia de hoje com você?

- Você…

- Eu queria te dar isso.

- …

- …

- As chaves do seu apartamento?

- Então, eu sei que isso não é me mudar pra cá como você pediu, mas eu-

- Eu já tenho elas, Bruce. Você mora na minha torre.

- …

- …

- Você acabou com qualquer significado que esse meu ato simbólico poderia ter.

- Hahaha. Eu sei que você queria ir devagar, Bruce, e eu sei que eu não faço tudo certo, mas eu sou assim. Comigo é tudo ou nada, e pra mim você já é todo meu.

- Tony…

- Me desculpe por estragar o dia de hoje. Eu não tenho um presente simbólico pra você.

- Hehehe... Feliz natal, Tony.


	11. Ano Novo

**_Porque era óbvio_**

_Sinopse: Porque entre eles dois nada poderia ser mais certo. Porque era óbvio. /coleção de curtas Brony_

_Disclaimer: The Avengers não me pertence e o problema é completamente meu, já que ninguém liga pra isso. Cryando._

_Avisos: homemxhomem, slash, yaoi, gayzice, chame como quiser, mas dois caras lindos se pegam (implicitamente) aqui, e eu não queria ter o desprazer de receber comentários preconceituosos; logo, não gosta não leia - coloquei K+ na classificação por causa de umas citações despudoradas do Stark mais tarde, mas fora isso, acho que nada de mais._

_Essa coleção de ones não tem previsão de fim. Talvez elas acabem ficando ultrapassadas com os próximos filmes, mas foda-se. Não há limites para o amor. 3_

_Presente para a Gigismart-chan, a minha nee nee mais linda._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ano novo<strong>_

- Meia hora de fogos, han. O problema é que depois de dez minutos eles ficam meio repetitivos.

- Isso é uma reclamação, Banner? Queria ver você fazer melhor.

- Eu não… Woow, aquilo é… Espera, aquele é meu nome no céu?

- …

- Bruce… Quer casar co- wooooooooow, espere aí, isso é um…

- Um pedido? É. E aí, ainda está repetitivo?

- D-d-de onde saiu esse anel, Tony?

- Do meu bolso.

- Ah…

- Então?

- E-e-eu… Tony, isso é uma decisão muito séria.

- Eu estou completamente ciente disso.

- Uma decisão emocional e financeira. Você sabe que o casamente é mais uma instituição financeira do que um laço realmente…

- Eu quero começar esse próximo ano tendo certeza que você é parte definitiva da minha vida e eu da sua e-

- Tony… Eu te amo.

- … Eu também te amo.

- Mas acontece que é uma decisão muito séria, e eu tenho certeza que você só levou isso em consideração. Eu te amo, você me ama, e nenhum de nós precisamos de nada pra afirmar isso, certo?

- Certo.

- Não fique triste, eu… Eu só sou uma pessoa mais racional.

- …

- Mas… Eu queria passar esse novo ano mais perto da pessoa que eu amo.

- Isso é…

- É. Estou aceitando morar com você.


	12. Morando junto

**_Porque era óbvio_**

_Sinopse: Porque entre eles dois nada poderia ser mais certo. Porque era óbvio. /coleção de curtas Brony_

_Disclaimer: The Avengers não me pertence e o problema é completamente meu, já que ninguém liga pra isso. Cryando._

_Avisos: homemxhomem, slash, yaoi, gayzice, chame como quiser, mas dois caras lindos se pegam (implicitamente) aqui, e eu não queria ter o desprazer de receber comentários preconceituosos; logo, não gosta não leia - coloquei K+ na classificação por causa de umas citações despudoradas do Stark mais tarde, mas fora isso, acho que nada de mais._

_Essa coleção de ones não tem previsão de fim. Talvez elas acabem ficando ultrapassadas com os próximos filmes, mas foda-se. Não há limites para o amor. 3_

_Presente para a Gigismart-chan, a minha nee nee mais linda._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Morando junto<em>**

- Ok, nós só… Vamos mudar algumas coisas.

- Mudar? Mudar o que?

- Eu aceitei morar com você, cara, então você vai ter que aceitar morar comigo. Isso significa uma série de mudanças por aqui.

- … Eu tenho até medo de perguntar, Bruce, mas do que você está falando?

- O seu bar vai embora.

- NÃO!

- E tente arrumar outro cômodo pra essa coleção de cosplays. Preciso de espaço pra colocar as minhas roupas.

- Por quê? Nós usamos o mesmo número. Pode usar as minhas e deixar tudo onde está. E os meus cosplays não são ridículos.

- Tony, eu estou te pedindo para desocupar só uma área pequena do seu closet, que está guardando coisas inúteis e ridículas, não reclame, aquela fantasia de gogoboy de bombeiro é ridícula, a do Frodo também; e, mesmo assim, você não quer ceder espaço pra mim. Como esperar que moremos juntos assim?

- Ok, ok… Mas e o meu bar? Qual o problema dele? E quando eu for dar uma festa, e-

- Tony… Você prometeu. Você prometeu tentar parar de-

- Ok, já entendi.

- Ah, e eu definitivamente odeio o seu sofá, então a gente vai ter que repensar sobre ele. Esse apartamento é tão impessoal que, se não fosse pelas suas cuecas jogadas no chão do quarto, eu ia pensar que quem mora aqui é um robô.

- Urgh, ok! Faça o que você quiser. É só falar com o Jarvis, que ele vai ajeitar as coisas pra você.

- Eu… Olha, se você não estiver pronto pra isso, eu posso…

- Já te disse, não é? Oito ou oitenta. Eu já sou todo seu, então aproveite e faça o que quiser de mim.

- Fico admirado com essa habilidade de você transformar qualquer fala em algo que lembre sexo.

- Era intecional, Bruce.

- Oh.


	13. Filhos

**_Porque era óbvio_**

_Sinopse: Porque entre eles dois nada poderia ser mais certo. Porque era óbvio. /coleção de curtas Brony_

_Disclaimer: The Avengers não me pertence e o problema é completamente meu, já que ninguém liga pra isso. Cryando._

_Avisos: homemxhomem, slash, yaoi, gayzice, chame como quiser, mas dois caras lindos se pegam (implicitamente) aqui, e eu não queria ter o desprazer de receber comentários preconceituosos; logo, não gosta não leia - coloquei K+ na classificação por causa de umas citações despudoradas do Stark mais tarde, mas fora isso, acho que nada de mais._

_Essa coleção de ones não tem previsão de fim. Talvez elas acabem ficando ultrapassadas com os próximos filmes, mas foda-se. Não há limites para o amor. 3_

_Presente para a Gigismart-chan, a minha nee nee mais linda._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Filhos<strong>_

- O que você acha de Mellanie?

- Oi?

- Como nome.

- Bom… É legal?

- Isso é uma pergunta ou uma resposta?

- Eu… não sei? Do que você está falando?

- Olha Bruce, eu preciso da sua opinião aqui. Não dá pra gente ter um filho e eu fazer tudo sozinho e-

- Eieieiei. Pode parar aê. Que história maluca é essa agora?

- Como assim, maluca? Você está dizendo que não teria um filho meu?

- Tony, de onde DIABOS você tirou isso?

- Certo, então você teria. Bom mesmo, porque eu não vou fazer essa criança sozinha, então nem adianta vir com esse papo de "eu não posso ser o pai" e-

- Tony. Cale a boca. Você é homem. Não pode estar grávido.

- Aaaaah, você não pode ter crianças? Você sabe, sempre podemos tentar uma inceminação e-

- Stark, você, eu acho, é homem. NÃO PODE ter filhos com outro homem, nem ficar grávido.

- Certo, certo. Mas ainda podemos tentar a adoção e-

- Que coisa é essa com crianças de repente?

- Pepper está pensando em tentar inseminação, e eu-

- Você quer competir com ela, Tony?

- Não é uma competição, eu só…

- Tony, antes que eu definitivamente me irrite com você, cale a boca.

- …

- …

- E John? Pra menino?

- Vamos fazer sexo.

- Ok.


	14. Fome

**_Porque era óbvio_**

_Sinopse: Porque entre eles dois nada poderia ser mais certo. Porque era óbvio. /coleção de curtas Brony_

_Disclaimer: The Avengers não me pertence e o problema é completamente meu, já que ninguém liga pra isso. Cryando._

_Avisos: homemxhomem, slash, yaoi, gayzice, chame como quiser, mas dois caras lindos se pegam (implicitamente) aqui, e eu não queria ter o desprazer de receber comentários preconceituosos; logo, não gosta não leia - coloquei K+ na classificação por causa de umas citações despudoradas do Stark mais tarde, mas fora isso, acho que nada de mais._

_Essa coleção de ones não tem previsão de fim. Talvez elas acabem ficando ultrapassadas com os próximos filmes, mas foda-se. Não há limites para o amor. 3_

_Presente para a Gigismart-chan, a minha nee nee mais linda._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Fome<em>**

- Tony? Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Ahn? Claro.

- O que é ruim pra você no nosso relacionamento?

- Bruce...

- Eu só... Prefiro saber enquanto estamos bem, ok? Pra me preparar com a ideia que nós não temos um relacionamento perfeito.

- Não é por isso. É porque você 'ta esperando que dê errado. É porque você quer motivos para dar errado. Mas se você quer tanto saber, deixa eu te contar uma coisa... A única coisa ruim do nosso relacionamento é ter que controlar minha fome o tempo inteiro.

- Fome?

- É. Porque meu sangue vira fogo líquido quando eu te olho. Quando eu te vejo acordar. Quando você morde a ponta da caneta. Eu sinto vontade de te pegar pelos braços e de te jogar na parede quando você olha pra mim curioso e inocente. Mas eu não faço isso, eu não posso fazer. Eu tenho fome de você, e isso dói.

- T-Tony...

- Mas então eu passo a mão pelo seu rosto, como estou fazendo agora... Passo os dedos pelos seus lábios, seu pescoço... Sinto seu peito... Seu coração está acelerado, Bruce. Fique calmo, respire devagar.

- T-t-tony, eu...

- Shiii... Me deixe terminar. Quando eu sinto seu coração, Bruce, como agora, ficando calmo e ritmado, eu controlo minha fome. Eu me forço a não te devorar violenta e ferozmente como eu quero, mas em cobrir o seu corpo com o meu e te amar com calma. Como eu estou prestes a fazer agora.

- T-t-toony, aaanh...

- E dói, Bruce. Me refrear e fazer amor com calma, de vagar. Eu sinto um pouco de empatia por você quando sinto que prendo minha pior parte dentro de mim mesmo. E você ofega como está fazendo agora, e geme enquanto me olha com esses olhos enormes que carregam os segredos da vida. Eu me seguro. Continua doendo, mas simplesmente vale a pena. Qualquer coisa que você me faz sentir, mesmo dor, são as melhores cosias da minha vida. Por isso eu continuo indo devagar.

- ...

- Eu te amo.

- Aaaaaahn, Tony...

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:** Então, não sei se vocês perceberam, mas isso é uma NC. É +18 sem o +18. Enfim, queria me desculpar por esse capítulo não ter saído como eu queria. Eu poderia fazer uma fic isolada dele, em narrativa (que, provavelmente, ficaria muito melhor), mas ele simplesmente saiu do universo de Porque era óbvio, e eu não pude separar ela dos irmãos. Esse capítulo é muito importante pra mim, porque me sofreu fazê-lo. Espero que gostem._


End file.
